Kalentris
Kalentris is a calendar invented by an unknown person that is heavily based upon the number 3. It is compatible with the Gregorian 400-year cycle. Temporal units ; 30: A day has 86400 SI seconds. ; 31: A tierce has three days. One of which is the weekly vacation (“weekend”) in industrialised countries; at eight hours of work per day this compares to about seven and a half hours in the current 5+2 system. ; 32: A week has three tierces (9 days). ; 33: A month has three weeks (27 days). ; 34: A tertiade or tertial has three months (81 days). ; 35: A year has three tertiades (243 days). ; 36: A tricycle has three years, or 27 months of 27 days each of 27 hours each. It is thus a time span of 729 days, i.e. almost two traditional years (730 d or 731 d; mean 730.485 d). The leap rule is binary-decimal: after each odd tricycle there is a leap tierce, but not after odd-hundredth tricycle. Thus 200 tricycles or 600 years exactly match 400 Gregorian years (146097 days). ; 3−1: A shift is one third of a day (8:00:00). ; 3−2: A watch is one third of a shift (2:40:00). ; 3−3: An hour is one third of a watch. This hour is exactly 8/9th of the traditional one (0:53:40). ; 3−4: A tierce is one third of an hour (~ 0:17:47). ; 3−5: A break is one third of a tierce (< 0:06:00). ; 3−6: A boil is one third of a break. One minute is 0.50625 boils exactly. ; 3−7: A come is one third of a boil (~ 0:00:40). ; 3−8: A run is one third of a come. ; 3−9: A moment is one third of a run. ; 3−10: A blink is one third of a moment (< 0:00:01.5). ; 3−11: A tick is one third of a blink and the smallest named unit of time. One SI second is 2.0503125 ticks exactly. See also * Trical, a similar calendar Notation The tertiary digits used for date and time notation are, in ascending order, ‘-’, ‘o’ and ‘+’. There is also an associated alphabet of 27 characters which can be used to compress groups of three items and the common digits 1–9 may be used for groups of two items, if there is an established convention to do so. Tricycles are counted decimally with the traditional digits from 0 through 9. Derived system of measurement There is an optional system of (basic) measurement derived from the temporal units. Length ; 30: A step is defined by the speed of light in vacuum which is exactly 318 steps per blink. It is therefore about 0.7738 metres (or 30.47 inches). ; 3−1: A foot is one third of a step. ; 3−2: A palm is one third of a foot. ; 3−3: A inch is one third of a palm. ; 3−4: A nail is one third of an inch, about 1 cm. ; 3−5: A pim is one third of a nail. ; 3−6: A line is one third of a pim, about 1 mm. ; 3−7: A point is one third of a line. ; 31: A fathom has three steps. ; 32: A rod has three fathoms. ; 33: A chain or shackle has three rods. ; 34: A sprint has three chains. ; 35: A fur has three sprints. ; 36: A lee has three furs. ; 37: A mile has three lees, about one statute mile. ; 38: A league has three miles, about 5 km. ; 39: A mart has three leagues. ; 310: A distance has three marts. Area ; 30: A square is a square step. ; 31: A cord has three squares. ; 36: A square chain. ; 37: A rood has three square chains. ; 38: An acre has three roods, is a square sprint. Volume ; 30: A pipe or butt is a cubic step. ; 3−1: A barrel is one third of a pipe. ; 3−2: A firkin or bushel is one third of a barrel. ; 3−3: A ken is one third of a firkin. ; 3−4: A gallon is one third of a ken. ; 3−5: A pottle is one third of a gallon. ; 3−6: A pint is one third of a pottle. ; 3−7: A cup is one third of a pint. ; 3−8: A gill is one third of a cup. ; 3−9: An ounce is one third of a gill. ; 3−10: A spoon is one third of an ounce. ; 3−11: A dram is one third of a spoon. ; 3−12: A spit is one third of a dram. Category:Measurement Category:Unusual calendars Category:Fictional calendars Category:400-year leap cycle Category:9-month calendars Category:27-day month calendars Category:9-day week Category:Christoph Päper